Forsaken: Sesshoumaru's Folly
by Namasilvereyes
Summary: Side story to Forsaken about Sesshoumaru's incident with finding his brother and Mozinth in a very compromising position.


Title: Forsaken-Sesshoumaru's Folly

Chapter: One-Shot

Date: August 9, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from the writing of this story and own none of the characters there within.

Sesshoumaru laid thinking about his first visit with his younger brother and his younger brother's mate, Mozinth. When he had seen the letter, he had immediately put his affairs in order and then set out for Sanctuary. He had received quite the greeting when he got to the gates as he had nearly been attacked before he was able to produce the seal that would allow him safe passage. It had been Inuyasha himself that had come to Sesshoumaru's rescue which had been an ironic turn of events. After clearing up the confusion, Inuyasha had led his brother home, introduced him to his family, and fed him a dinner he had not thought the younger inu was capable of. Before bed, however, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had spent quite a while just catching up with each other lives. It seemed that Inuyasha was truly happy and Sesshoumaru was glad, though he had to wonder about the intimacy, but he did not ask such an offensive and personal question. He had not expected to get an answer to the unasked question though.

Sesshoumaru had just been getting off to sleep when he heard a slight noise. It sounded muffled, but it was there. He shrugged off the noise as coming from one of the children and attempted to go back to sleep when the sound was heard again except louder. It was…a moan. Not just any moan…it was a _sex _moan. Sesshoumaru got up immediately. He had thought his little brother was happy, but the demon was forcing him to have sex because Sesshoumaru could tell that the moan had definitely not come from Inuyasha. The DaiYoukai moved from his room toward the room that belonged to his brother and his mate. The moans continued to get louder despite the fact that they continued to sound as though they were being made underwater.

He reached the door and attempted to pull it open only to find that it was stagnated by magic. It had faint traces of the same magic that was used to protect the village, but it was different in the same sense. Sesshoumaru took a step back, raised one hand, and broke the door down. His eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and his mind went completely blank at the sight before him.

There was his baby brother, his _baby_ brother, completely undressed with his mate in an equal state. More disturbingly, Inuyasha's mouth was full of a certain needy part of his mate and said mate was whining because Inuyasha's attentions to his painful arousal had stopped. After a moment, the demon opened his shut eyes to see exactly why his Yasha had stopped and could only curse as he saw a frozen, embarrassed DaiYoukai standing in the door way of the room. He had thought that the sound barrier had been strong enough, but apparently it had not been. Inuyasha pulled away from Mozinth, who whined pitifully at the loss but said nothing else, and went to his incapable brother whom remained incapable of movement or speech. He led Sesshoumaru to the main room of the house and sat him down before setting tea to boil. He had quite a bit of explaining to do, but first he had to get his usually un-surprise-able brother to return to the feudal era.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? SESSHY WAKE UP!" Inuyasha got right in the demon's ear as he yelled. The lord startled in his seat as he was brought abruptly back to the reality. He tried to stutter a response, but words seemed to escape him.

"Hush, Aniki. First, I do it because I want to. Second, we go no further because that is our compromise until I reach maturity. Third, what in the hell were you thinking breaking down the door?" Inuyasha explained the basics of the situation.

"I heard moaning and you are so young and he is a dominate and-"

"-and he would never do anything to hurt me because he was chosen for me by a woman that loves me as though I was her own." Inuyasha smiled as he saw the worry and tension his brother had for him.

"Really? Inuyasha, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy and thank you for the worry. Here is you tea and I have to get back to my mate. I believe his quite frustrated with the interruption."

"Don't remind me, please!" Sesshoumaru went red again as his hands went to cover his face. Inuyasha laughed before patting his brother on his shoulder and disappearing in the direction of his whining mate. Another moment and the sounds that had come from that direction cut off abruptly and completely for which Sesshoumaru was thankful. Never again would he enter his brother's room without prior warning and an invitation.

_**A/N: This was a suggestion that I had not been able to really focus on until now, but I thought it would be just a short little humor story about Sesshoumaru losing his cool for once. I hope to see feedback from my readers about how I did, even though the side story was quite short. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**_

**_Cheers!_**

**_Nama_**


End file.
